wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A NerdWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
MudWings Description Bulky builds, with small wings that shouldn't be able to fly, magic I guess. Or maybe the scavenger in Scrollmaker's simulation who drew this just wanted to get her paycheck so that she could go get a pizza while they were still on sale for a promotional event that week that the pizza place was doing. Back spines seem to be two-dimentional on the body and neck and three-dimentional on the tail. The way that the seperate-y thingies cut off at the arm make it look like the underbelly makes up the entire body at the torso. The things seperating the arms from the body serve no evolutionary purpose and seem very uncomfortable. Abilities Can fly with impossibly small wings mmm pizza, somehow not be overpupulated despite how they reproduce, eat an incredible amount, scrape at a stalagtite for hours and not be heard, predict where IceWings are going to sit, be gay for SandWings Queen Best Character Umber Arbitrary list of things depending on arc and timeline Pizza SandWings ---- Description Barb points the wrong way, making stabbing very difficult. Scales on the neck do not seem to flow into the body, rather, they cut off and start again. Back legs appear unbendable, and neck cannot lean forward. Also, there's something screwey with the background wing. Abilities Can stab enimies with a backward facing barb, be the only tribe with an accent, but also not have an accent, be steriotypical villians, start ship wars and tear fandoms apart, be impossible to come up with names for Queen Best Character HANDS DOWN QIBLI Arbitrary list of things depending on arc and timeline Ship wars, awesome quotes, eeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiil vultures SkyWings ---- Description Wings appear as though they cannot open, body does not flow into tail, did the scavenger in Scrollmaker's simulation seriously not sketch this first to make sure things flow into each other? Underbelly grows thicker then suddenly thinner on the neck. Abilities Be generic dragons, be the elements of both fire and sky, be impossible to come up with jokes for Queen Best Character //camoflages while slowly backing away// Uh... I like P-Peril? //Runs out of the room to escape the fandom booing me// Arbitrary list of things depending on arc and timeline This is the least funny one I'm sure... ---- SeaWings ---- Description What is with the neck coming into the body??? IT DOESN'T! It just cuts off! The end of the tail has a weird line so it doesn't curve properly. Legs bend outward instead of beside the body. The back leg doesn't transition into the talon right. NO TRANSITIONS MAKE ANY SENSE!!! Wings appear inflappable. Abilities Can move an impossible to move neck, walk with legs like that, fly with unflappable wings, have two of the three most disturbing parts of the books, become evil and then good again. Queen Best Character Tsunami Arbitrary list of things depending on arc and timeline Anemarin, Ripnami, Turtajou Please note: The entries for RainWings, IceWings, and NightWings were written nearly a year after the first four tribes, and the author's memories of the books were not as good. Please feel free to edit any inaccuracies. ---- RainWings ---- Description Why did I say that the SeaWings' wings appear inflappable? These are the true inflappable wings. They appear so stiff they may as well be vestigial. Damn. The back legs are literally coming out of the tail and are at an angle that would make the dragon unable to walk. I think this RainWing is actually what would happen if Burn had stuffed Glory because everything looks so unmovable. Abilities Can be metaphores for basically every race issue, change the color of their bones, be the one tribe that everyone in the fandom either loves or hates, write this very article Queen Best Character In this case, the best character IS the queen, who is, of course, Glory. Sometimes you've got to go with the obvious choice. Arbitrary list of things depending on arc and timeline Does anyone else feel like the pre-Glory RainWing society was communism? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)